Don't You Forget About Me
by ElephantBoy00
Summary: This Broppy fanfic is based somewhat off a story I read on Hooked called Starstruck by Yuriko Hime. If you read this and enjoy it I highly recommend you read Starstruck. It's very long, but well worth the read. I'd also like to point out that although I know that in cannon Branch is older than Poppy, in my story they are the same age. I do not own Dreamwork's Trolls.
1. A chance meeting

One day while out collecting supplies for his bunker, Branch's sensitive ears nearly burst at the sound of a bloodcurdling scream a few feet away. Sneaking behind a bush to see what was the matter, but not wanting to get involved, as the grey troll preferred to keep to himself then get caught in the middle of the other Trolls and risk getting trapped in one of their insipid hug times. That's when he saw her, a beautiful fluorescent pink troll with her beautiful magenta hair in an adorable ponytail. He couldn't take his eyes away from her beauty. He of course recognized her immediately as Princess Poppy, and while he had always thought she was cute, there was something about the way she looked when she wasn't inviting her to another one of her bergen attracters... I mean parties. Absolutely breath taking. Even he had a hard time seeing her flaws, which had always been so easy for him to do before, even if they never were physical flaws. She was perfect, physically. In Branch's opinion her unending happiness scaled from slightly irritating, albeit sweet, to completely unendurable.

As he knelt behind the bush taking in her stunning features, he couldn't stop himself from thinking _Why does she always invite me to her parties?_ It had never really occurred to him before now. She was the princess and he was nothing but the village grump who always denied her requests. So then why? Why did she insist on trying? _Maybe..._ He thought _... no it can't be. Could she possibly... care for him? In the way he cared for, no, longed for her? No. Its just wishful thinking._ He told himself. _Besides, if I let her get close and lose her... no. I can't ever let that happen again. Not after..._ He thought as a tear formed in his eye _... not after grandma.  
_

It was not until just now he remembered why he had found her in the first place. That damn scream. While lost in his day dream that seemed to go on for hours, but really only lasted a couple of seconds, he had failed to notice, which is very rare for the perceptive grey troll, that the princess had been drenched in scalding coffee. If it had been any other troll, he would have just shrugged it off and continued collecting his supplies, but this wasn't just any troll. This was the princess and the secret owner of his heart, unbeknownst to anyone but Branch. He quickly rushed over to her, and took her by the wrist back to his bunker without letting anyone else discover the location of his secretive highly fortified bergen proof survival he was always mean to her, and to anyone it would appear as though he did not care about her in the slightest, he secretly loved seeing her gorgeous face every time she came by to hand him his personalized invitations. And although the glitter was always a bit over the top for his liking, he really appreciated that she never gave up on him in the ways everyone else had. He always tried to stay calm around her and not hurt her, but because of the incessant giggling and mocking of him by her friends, the Snack Pack, especially, ugh, Creek, he couldn't stop himself from blowing his top in a fit of rage. The sweet loving princess was always hurt in the collateral damage of his fury.

Shocked at this, and the scalding coffee that still drenched her shirt Poppy, didn't know how to react, so she instead just let Branch lead her wherever he planned on taking her. Upon seeing parts of the forest she had never seen before, she became very confused. _Why was someone as cautious as Branch taking her into some random part of the forest. Come to think of it why was Branch taking her anywhere at all?_ She thought

"Wait here" Branch told her as he disappeared behind a patch of brush.

"Okay" She mumbled, still thoroughly confused.

All of a sudden a welcome mat, well it says GO AWAY so maybe welcome is the wrong word, opened up and Branch gestured for her to follow him in.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

Pushing down on a lever the two of them began descending deep into the underground. Branch then motioned proudly with his arm as he proclaimed "My bunker." matter of factly.

A smile crept across the princess's face hoping that maybe she had started to get him to open up. "What are we doing here?" she asked joyfully.

"I...I uh saw what umm happened with the coffee and um I w-wanted to help you." He stuttered getting more nervous by the minute afraid that she might think find the invitations he secretly kept and might find out about the things he wished to keep private, such as why he turned grey and his huge crush on her. Or his poetry about her... oh hair no. She mustn't find that.

She just beamed at him with that bright smile that seemed to light up the dark bunker. "Well thank you Branch. That is very kind of you. Does this mean you'll let finally let me in that big head of yours? Let me get to know you?" She asked mentally crossing her fingers in the hopes he would let her in after all this time.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He snapped pointing a finger in her face surprising even himself. When she started pouting he finally said "Fine, but if I tell you I don't want you to know something back off, or its over, got it?"

"Yes yes yes, thank you. I'll be good I promise." She beamed.

"And this all stays between us. I don't want to be the gossip of the town or the Snack Pack." He sternly said.

"My lips are sealed." She smiled pretending to zip her lips, lock them, and throw away the key.

 _Oh that beautiful smile_ Branch thought. He couldn't help but let out a little chuckle which only made her beautiful smile bigger much to his delight.

"But before any of that, lets get you out of that wet shirts." He said handing her a spare shirt he had lying around.

She immediately took off her shirt, right there, right then in front of him like it was no big deal.

He couldn't stop himself from staring at her gorgeous skinny and toned tummy that led to her wide sexy hips which met her slender stunning legs. _Oh hair was she something to look at_ He thought. _With an even greater personality: Kind, sweet, strong, smart, funny and so caring to everyone, even him._ It made his face become a darker shade of grey as his cheeks and ears grew hot as he blushed tremendously. It was in this moment he knew he was in love with her. It was in this moment he knew he would do anything to protect her, whether or not she reciprocated his feelings. He was going to take this time alone with her to try and figure out where her heart lied, but he knew his would always be with her.

Once Poppy finished putting on the new shirt, she just saw Branch standing there. She chuckled as he stared at her, not minding, but he still didn't stop. As much as she felt good that he was stunned by her, she really wanted to talk to him.

"HELLO! BRANCH!" She yelled brightly to get his attention.

"Huh? What? Oh. Hi, sorry. I was out of it for a second there." He replied.

"Yeah, you were really mesmerized by something. I wonder what it was?" She said sarcastically in a sexy husky voice as she chuckled and winked at him, making him blush profusely, which only made her giggle more.

"So, you wanna talk now?" Branch asked.

"Yes please." She responded cheerfully as Branch led her to his couch.

"How about this?" He suggested. "One person asks the other a question and the other has to respond truthfully, and it just goes back and forth like that. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" She replied. "You go first."

"Okay." He said. "Let's play."

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope to right more soon, although they may not be as long as this one. Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions or just constructive criticism or just PM me. Whatever you wanna do. I plan on making this about 5 chapters, maybe more. IDK I'll just see where the story goes. Anyways, see you later and I hope you enjoy. Love ya.**


	2. The Game

**A/N: If you enjoyed this story and were waiting for more to come out, well you have none other to thank than the amazing reader mlpfanceline1. I'm so glad you liked it and that has inspired me to write more. The more people review the more pumped I am to work on this, so please do not hesitate to tell me what you think.**

"So what actually happened that you got coffee all over you?" Branch asked starting off the game, patiently waiting until he felt comfortable enough to ask the questions he really wanted to ask, but knowing he must start off slowly.

"It was no big deal," Poppy responded "Some purple troll just bumped into me and spilled, and ran away embarrassed."

"And you're not even a little man?" Branch asked genuinely shocked with how easily she forgive the guy who spilled on her.

"Ah ah ah Branchie. It's my turn now." Poppy said teasingly.

"Don't call me that." Said Branch blushing at the cute nickname.

"Why not?" She asked realizing too late that she had just wasted her turn, immediately mentally face palming herself at the realization.

"Because it makes me blush." Branch answered honestly per the rules of the game.

"Huh? Why?" Poppy asked, shocked.

"Nope. Its not your turn." Branch replied.

"Fine." Poppy said pouting, jokingly.

"Do you have a crush?" Branch asked, slightly nervous for the coming answer.

"Yes." Poppy responded quietly, looking down. Branch noticed a combination of embarrassment, delight, and surprisingly, despair. He had never seen this in the usually chipper princess. "Do you?" She asked back.

"Yes." He said a small grin on his face. "What does this crush of yours look like?" Branch asked hoping that maybe, just maybe it was him.

"Well, he's strong and muscly, able to protect me." Poppy said. Branch grinned. He was very strong and visibly toned from all the time he spends working out in case he ever needed to protect himself or the village. Hair if he wasn't grey, he would probably get a lot of female admirers. "He is handsome with an amazing smile and deep piercing blue eyes, cold like ice, but inviting." Poppy continued. _Oh. My. Hair. This sounds like me_ Branch thought excitedly, his face growing hotter and hotter by the second. "He has teal blue skin, the color of the sky, and blue cobalt hair that always reminded me of the ocean." Poppy finished.

Branch's smile immediately turned to a frown as he looked at his grey hands. _Why did I get my hopes up?_ Branch thought. _Of course it wouldn't be me. How could the happy princess possibly love a party-pooper like me?_ Branch thought. As Poppy looked up smiling at him.

"What does your crush look like?" Poppy asked, seemingly enjoying the game very much.

"Uh... well. Well she has the most beautiful magenta hair anyone has ever seen. She is strong and thin and just absolutely adorable. She has pink cotton candy skin that seems to shine wherever she goes. She has the most beautiful eyes like pools so deep I fear if I dive in I may never come up for air. And her smile, the sun itself turns jealous, knowing it can never shine half as bright." Branch said, reciting some of the poetry he had written about the princess. He knew she was smart enough to figure out it was her, whether or not she said anything was another matter. But he knew all hope was lost. He was grey not teal. She didn't love him. At least not now. Maybe she would get over this crush. He had to find out. "Is there any chance you would go out with someone other than this crush?" He asked hoping against hope.

"No." She said crushing his hopes and dreams. "It's actually not _**just** _a crush. He is the love of my life. My soul mate. No one will come between him and I, and I will do whatever I must until he returns to me." Poppy continued. smiling at Branch, which made his stomach do a flip and he almost felt the butterflies fly out of his mouth. Despite knowing he had no chance, she still had a power over him. "What about you, Branch? Is there any chance you would go out with someone rather than your crush?" Poppy asked hopefully.

"Never." He replied. "She seems to want someone else," he said bitterly "but in my eyes I will always be her's. I've loved her... since before I can remember. She was never mine, so I shouldn't hope she will be with me one day, but I can't seem to stop." He said, defeated.

"You okay?" She asked seeing his head drop.

"I'm fine. I just can't think of another question. You can skip my turn and go again if you want." He said.

"Okay." She responded joyously, ready to confirm her thoughts. "What is your crushes name, Branch?"

"Ummm. I'd rather not say." He said.

"You have to." She said. "Please? For me?"

"It's... its... Poppy." He said.

"What is it? She genuinely asked thinking he needed something from her when in fact he was just answering her question.

"That... th-that was my answer. I-I have a crush on you. No, no I love you. But I'm not teal, so clearly its not reciproca- mh" He was cut off by Poppy's lips locking with his with passion he could feel. Confused he stood there, still as a statue. Finally he gave up caring, and kissed her back, hoping he could be enough for her. At least until she got her true love back. Wherever her true love may be, Branch hoped he stayed away for a long time, because Branch wanted to be with Poppy for as long as he could.

"What... what about your love for mystery teal troll?" Branch asked, hoping again he had a chance.

"I have to bring him back. But for now..." She trailed off.

"Poppy... I-I love you. Do I have a chance against your mystery man?" He asked.

"Ma-maybe." She said blushing

Suddenly she felt her feet lifted off the floor as Branch lifted her in his arms. She noticed his skin slightly more bright. Still grey, but now there was a hint of teal to it. She kissed him passionately as he sat down with her in his lap.

"So... not that I have any problem with this, but what is it about me that gives me a chance over the mystery man?" Branch asked.

"Maybe you'd know if you could remember." Poppy said with a bit of disdain.

"What does that mean?" Branch asked.

"Nevermind. I cant tell you. Not yet..." Poppy said sadly, looking into his deep icy eyes.

 **A/N: I loved writing this and hopefully you love reading it. Two chapters in one day. Wasn't expecting to do that, but hey, when inspiration strikes it strikes. This time my inspiration was mlpfancelestine1, so an extra special shout out to them. I wouldn't be opposed to writing another chapter today if I get some more reviews, just putting that out there. Love ya.**


	3. The Dream

**A/N: Hey, sorry for taking a while to update, but I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

"Remember what, Poppy?" Branch asked with a confused daze plastered on his face.

"I already told you, I can't say." Poppy said hoping he would give up, but knowing the grey troll was to stubborn and would continue to press.

"Please," Branch begged taking the nice approach as opposed to yelling at her, "I want to know why I have a chance. So that I can do whatever that is more and boost my chances. I love you Poppy, can't you see that? Even if its only the slightest chance, I will never give up. I haven't felt this good for a very long time, and I don't want it to ever stop."

"Fine," She agreed, "but I can't just out right tell you. You have to remember on your own, so I will only give you hints."

"Okay." Said Branch taking what he could get.

"Branch, what color were you before you turned grey?" She asked, hoping to find remembrance in those crystal blue eyes of his. Oh how she loved those eyes.

"Huh?" Branch said. "Well I was... I-I was... I can't remember." He said lowering his head in concentration.

"Just sleep on it, okay?" Poppy said as she headed for the door.

It was at that moment they heard the clap of thunder and pouring rain. Then came the flash of lightning, but they could not see it inside the bunker.

"Wait," Branch said, "you can't go out there in that storm. You could get hurt."

"Okay, I'll spend the night here." She said as they both mentally celebrated at the thought of spending the night together. "I'm tired," Poppy said "can I sleep in your bed with you...I- I like cuddling." She said, getting flustered.

"Of course," Branch replied, incredibly excited at the prospect of getting to hold the pink princess more. "Just one moment... I gotta clean my room real fast." He said as he hurried off. He quickly grabbed all the invitations from her that had been on his bed from earlier, and his scraps of poetry. In his rush, he dropped one of the cards and the card began singing. Poppy heard this and wondered what it could be.

"What was that Branch?" She asked. "Everything alright in there?"

"Everything's fine." He said, not having noticed the dropped card in his hurry. "Come on in."

He noticed the card just barely too late, as his lovely princess picked it up and studied the card.

"Why do you have this?" She asked. "I thought you hated by cards. You always destroy them."

He hung his head in shame knowing he had to give up his secret. He walked over to the curtain and revealed every card she had ever given him.

"I don't hate them Poppy. I love every single one, and I love you for caring enough to make them. I always try to keep my cool and not ever yell at you or destroy your cards, but... I know its a lame excuse, but when the Snack Pack laugh at and make fun of me I lose my cool. I lose my temper, and I can't stop myself from doing things that I regret later. I always come back for the cards and fix them because I regret my actions. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He said hoping for her forgiveness as a tear formed in his eye.

Much to his surprise he felt her soft gentle touch brush away his tears and lift his head so he was forced to look her in the eyes. She could sense the pain in those eyes. And she felt something too. A spark. Maybe he was beginning to remember. She could only hope.

"Hey hey, don't cry. It's okay." She said rubbing his back soothingly as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you Branch. Everything will be okay."

"You-You do? Love me I mean. What about your mystery troll?" He said wanting nothing more in this moment then for her to say that she had chosen Branch over her past love.

"You'll understand in time. But for now lets get some sleep." She said as she led him to his bed. He put his arms around her just content to be holding her.

That night, with Poppy snuggled up against his chest and his arms lovingly around her, Branch dreamed. Not his usual nightmares of losing his Grandma, but of what happened after. To his surprise it wasn't sad, but happy. He dreamed he was at his Grandma's funeral. He had snuck away. He just couldn't bear to think about how he had lost her. How it was his fault. He sobbed into his still teal hands, as the color slowly drained out of them. Suddenly he saw a pink blob walk up to him.

"Hey." She said comfortingly. "You alright?"

"No." He said, surprised to hear his voice a higher pitch than the dark baritone voice he had grown accustomed to.

For the next hour Branch just lay with his head in Poppy's lap as she comforted him with sweet words and an even sweeter touch. Finally after he had no more tears to cry, he looked up into her magenta eyes. It gave him strength and happiness. But, sadly, not enough. As he looked at her, he could see the pain in her eyes. The frown on the face of the ever joyous princess. She looked back at him, into his grey eyes that seemed devoid of life. Suddenly, she leaned down and kissed him. When they opened their eyes again, Branch's were back to their icy blue and Poppy smiled largely at this. Despite having lost all the rest of his color, his eyes stayed blue because of his love for her.

"I love you." He confessed.

"I love you too." She said back, surprising him and making him smile. But he was still to hurt to regain his colors.

Then he woke up, with Poppy still in his arms. Lightly he kissed her cheek and watched as her eyes fluttered open oh so adorably.

"Hey Pops." He said "I just had the weirdest dream."

"Tell me about it." She said blushing at the cute nickname.

As Branch explained his dream the princess's smile only grew. Even though she always smiled, he could have sworn no one had seen her smile this bright with this much happiness. As he finished telling her about his dream, she pulled him in for a kiss, only separating when the need for oxygen demanded it.

"Branch." She said. "That wasn't a dream. It was a memory." She beamed.

 **A/N: Well there you have it. Branch is starting to remember and Poppy is happier than ever. Thanks to all who read and enjoyed this, but its not over yet. I still haven't decided if I want to add songs into this story in the next couple chapters. Let me know what you think in reviews or PM me. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I will update. Love ya.**


	4. The Rings

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the little hiatus from writing. Your boy was busy preparing to perform in CARNEGIE HALL in New York City. It was a truly amazing experience. I was on stage with many famous Broadway actors and actresses. Anyways, I'm back home in sunny California now and ready to start writing again. Sorry for making you wait, but hopefully you'll enjoy this new chapter.**

"A memory? What do you mean?" Branch asked befuddled.

"Branch, all of that really happened. I was there. I held your head as you cried. We confessed our love to each other all those years ago. But when the colors drained out of your body you forgot everything from that day. But when the color stayed in your eyes, I just knew I'd always have a chance. I knew I could never give up." Poppy explained.

"But what about your myst-" Branch started to say as realization welled up in his eyes," I WAS TEAL. I HAD BLUE HAIR. Poppy, please tell me I'm not crazy in believing that it's me?" He asked hopefully.

She just nodded and smiled. That beautiful smile. She started giggling madly as Branch lifted her with his muscular, but also tender arms. He dipped her down and stared into those gorgeous eyes. He kissed her passionately. He played with her magenta hair. When they finally finished the kiss Branch just stared into her eyes and held her in his arms with her arms draped abound his neck. Suddenly her hands were off him and covered her mouth as she gasped.

"B-Branch!" she screamed excitedly as she pointed up and down his body.

He just looked down at his hands. His teal blue hands. She just hugged him tight and kissed his cheeks and played with his long blue hair.

"Baby, you know I love you, and I've loved spending this time with you, but I have to go. I'm sorry. I promised the Snack Pack I'd meet with them for coffee today. But, its time you had this back." She said as she reached into her hair, and pulled out two plastic rings. Children's rings.

"What are these?" Branch asked, as his memories were flooding his mind and he had yet to process them.

"Haha, you're cute." She said looking at his dazed eyes. She knew regaining all those memories would take some time to sink in. "These are our most prized possessions, you'll remember that soon enough. They are our bond since we were children. Every princess and prince gets one at a young age. My father gave them to me, and told me to give it to the man I love once I met him. He told me that they would glow and my name and the name of my true love would be engraved magically on the rings when I found whoever that was. Yours had my name and mine had yours. He also told me it connects the two trolls telepathically. We will be able to communicate without needing to speak. We can also feel each others' feelings. We will know if the other is asleep, sad, happy, worried, mad, in danger or anything like that. I gave it to you that day at the funeral. You woke up the next day confused as to why you were wearing it. When you found the engraving you came to give it back to me. I knew it wasn't your fault that you forgot, but once you left I bawled my eyes out. I told my dad everything that happened and he comforted me."

She searched the rings to distinguish which one had her name on it. Once she had it, she handed it to him and kissed him on the cheek as she walked towards the elevator.

"Bye Branchie." She said as she waved goodbye.

"Bye Popps." He replied while he rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him lovingly. Before she disappeared from sight, he made sure she could see him putting on the ring, and she did the same. With their bond rekindled, the rings began to magically, and just a tad bit painfully, attach permanently to the young lovers. Just as nothing could separate the true lovers, nothing could separate the rings from their wearers.

Tired from the memories drowning his head, Branch went to sleep, to rest his mind. He found his arms reaching for the pink princess he loved so much, but alas she was not there. A little disappointing, but mostly just happy to be dating his love, he fell asleep soundly. This night, even without Poppy next to him, Branch dreamed. He dreamed happy dreams. No nightmares. He didn't have to watch his grandma be taken away again. He didn't relive the pain he had been constantly reminded of every night for the last two decades. He was at peace. It was now he decided he would do something he hadn't done in a very long time.

Before going to meet with her friends, Poppy had to tell her father where she had been the last night. She knew once she showed him the ring he would be understanding and even supportive. He had always pushed her to find her true love, and once she did, he was happy, even though he was a bit peeved everything had been so difficult for her, with Branch being grey and all.

She knocked on the door, and Peppy ran to throw the door open. He saw his little girl and just picked her up.

"Poppy, where have you been?" He asked in a tone more concerned than angry.

She simply lifted her ringed hand as a response.

He beamed at her, so happy for his little girl. "Does this mean you did it?"

"Yep Dad. The village grump is teal again, and I've got my love back." She said, so so happy.

"So I guess I should start planning the wedding, huh?" He said jokingly.

"Dad!" She giggled. "Not quite yet. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I'm okay, actually I'm way better than okay. I'm going to get some coffee with my friends while Branch sleeps." She said sensing through the ring that her love was asleep. A smile crept on her face as she felt how at peace he was in this moment. After her dad hugged her goodbye, she skipped off joyously to the coffee spot to meet her friends.

"Hey guys." Poppy said, a bit nervous to tell her friends about her and Branch. She knew none of them particularly liked him.

"Hey Poppy." They all said simultaneously.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Creek asked getting too close for Poppy's comfort.

"Someone spilled coffee on me yesterday and ran off without saying anything." She said as Creek tensed up.

"Oooh sorry Poppy. I think that might've been me." Creek said hanging his head in shame.

"Well then I have to thank you." She said.

"Huh?" the whole Snack Pack asked, none more confused then Creek. "Why?"

"Cause in doing so you helped me finally get my true love." She said happy.

All the girls oooed and awwwwed happily, as the guys chuckled at the girls romanticism. Well most of the guys. Creek just kicked the ground angrily. _Damnit. I was gonna make my move yesterday. I got there early and everything, but in my nervousness I hit her and ran off. Why am I so stupid?_ He thought to himself.

"So who is it?" Creek asked with a hint of anger in his voice which he tried to conceal.

"Okay, I'll tell you all, but first I have to say something. Once I tell you who it is, you are going to want to talk me out of it, so before I say anything I am saying this: You can't talk me out of it. I'm not saying if you try I will be man or anything like that. I am saying that no matter what you do or say I will always be with my one true love. Just let me finish telling you everything before you interrupt or have questions or say anything, understand?" She said in a queenly stern voice.

They had never heard Poppy talk like this and immediately agreed.

"Good. Okay, now I'll tell you. It's Branch." She said rubbing her arm nervously. "I know what you're all thinking, but trust me, he's not the person you think he is. He loves me as much as I love him, and I will tell you that is one heck of a lot. He loves me so much and is so happy to be with me. His colors came back. I know you don't see it, but he is sweet, kind, funny, loving, caring, protective, strong, smart, and handsome. I know you think its weird and it may take some getting used to that I feel this way about him, but as my friends I am asking you to try. Please, for me?" She said as tears formed in her eyes.

They all went to hug her accept for Creek who just started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"This is too much. How can you love him? He's always mean to you. I need to get some air." he said as he stormed off.

"What's his deal?" Poppy asked the rest of the Snack Pack.

"You seriously haven't noticed?" DJ asked.

"Creek's had a crush on you since like forever." Guy Diamond said as he wrapped his arms around DJ and kissed her cheek.

"You're gonna love being in a relationship girl." DJ said, playfully nudging her boyfriend off.

Guy just smiled and said "Yeah, its the best."

"Thanks guys for being supportive. Well, I can feel Branch starting to wake up so I'm gonna go surprise him." She said.

"What do you mean" Chenille started.

"You can feel him?" Satin finished her sister's question.

"I'll explain it later." Poppy yelled as she ran off.

 **A/N: Well there you have it. Branch and Poppy's love continues to grow and the rings cement their bond. I'm planning on adding a song to the next chapter. I am currently looking at a few, but if you have any suggestions put it in the comments or PM me and I'll be happy to try and make it work in the next, or some later chapter. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time. Love ya!**


	5. Fight

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't put anything up in a while. I've been super busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Using her ring, Poppy read Branch's mind to find the secret lever to open the bunker, Poppy began to head down to meet her love. She walked to his room. She wanted to be there when he awoke. She crawled next to him and lightly kissed his forehead. She watched as his eyes fluttered open. Those icy blue eyes she loves so much.

"Morning handsome." She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning gorgeous. I missed you. How was hanging out with the Snack Pack?" He asked before kissing his beautiful pink princess.

"Good. I told them about us. I was a nervous wreck, but they supported me, except Creek, who apparently has had a crush on me for a long time. Did you know about that?" She responded.

"Yeah it was pretty obvious." He answered. "Before we got together, I always thought that you two would end up together."

"Really? Cause that never occurred to me. You are the only one for me." She said as she blushed.

"You're the only one for me too Popps. I'm so in love with you. And so unbelievably happy that you are my soulmate." He said as his cheeks flushed a slightly darker blue.

"You're so cute when you blush." She said as she began to giggle.

"Not as cute as you." He said back as he picked her up and spun her around playfully as she continued to giggle unconTROLLably. **(** **A/N: I won't apologize for my humor even if it is stupid.)**

"Hey, Poppy... I umm, I wanted to do something for you. Something to show you how much you mean to me." Branch said in that serious voice of his.

"Okay Branch. What is it?" She responded, excited because she knew what he was thinking.

He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. Her gorgeous magenta eyes that always gave him strength. And then, after two decades of silencing his voice, he sang. He sang to her, for her. To show her that he loved her with all his heart. To show her that she is and always will be his one true love. His everything.

You're a falling star, you're the get-away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my every day.

And I can't believe, uh, that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah, we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're every song,  
And I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.

Poppy had started crying almost as soon as the song had started. They were tears of joy. She finally got to hear the voice of her one true love. It was angelic. She could tell it was a voice that would perfectly harmonize with her own.

"I love you Poppy. So much. Thank you for everything. You make me so incredibly happy. I'm sorry I was mean to you for so long." Branch said.

"I love you too Branch. You are forgiven. No matter what you are always forgiven. I am yours forever." Poppy said.

"And I am yours forever." Branch said as he pulled her into a loving kiss.

"Hey, so I was wondering if we could maybe go hang out with the Snack Pack tomorrow? I know they always made fun of you, but their my friends, and they're being very supportive of us. Please?" She plead.

"Of course my love. Anything for you. You know I can't resist those pleading eyes." He responded.

"Yay!" She squealed excitedly as a beautiful smile crept from ear to ear.

"You're so adorable Popps." He chuckled to himself. Oh, how he loved that smile.

"Shhhhh. Lets just snuggle and go to sleep. I just want to feel your arms around me. I love feeling your heartbeat against my back. Feeling your warmth." She said.

"I am so madly in love with you Poppy. I know its kinda early to think about this, but I just can't wait to marry you. You are the love of my life and my everything." He said as he lay down next to her. "You are perfect for me and I wouldn't change a thing about you. You are beautiful inside and out."

They fell asleep cuddling as they whispered sweet nothings to each other and softly kissed each other. It was amazing to both of them how their bodies seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces.

In the morning they awoke simultaneously. Poppy, full of energy as ever, dragged the still not quite awake Branch to get ready. Once they had gotten ready for the day Branch and Poppy went to Poppy's house to speak with her father.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Branch said a bit nervous as he bowed.

"Get up Branch," King Peppy said, "You're going to be my son in law one day, you can drop the formalities."

This made both Branch and Poppy blush like crazy, which made King Peppy laugh, which just made them blush even more. Then, Peppy brought them both into a big hug.

"So where are you two lovebirds off to today?" The king asked. The king's approval of Branch made him feel much more relaxed.

"We're going to hang out with the Snack Pack." Poppy answered, happy to see Branch was much less nervous.

"Alright, well you two have fun. You take care of her Branch. Don't let anything happen to my little girl." The king said as he shook Branch's hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir. She's safe with me, I promise. No harm will ever come to her." Branch responded, matter-of-factly.

"Good man." The king said as he waved goodbye to them.

When they met with the Snack Pack, they all walked up to Branch and apologized for how they had always made fun of him. Well all except Creek. This made Branch feel much better, and Poppy could feel his joy at being accepted by the Snack Pack.

"Branch, you're teal," Chenille started.

"That's so awesome." Satin said, finishing her sister's sentence.

"So how are you liking being in a relationship?" Guy asked as he held DJ.

"It's the best. Especially because it's with the love of my life." Branch said as he looked lovingly at Poppy.

All the Snack Pack, except Creek, oooed and awwwwwed at this. They were glad that Branch seemed to be very good to Poppy, and they could all see how happy he made her, and vice versa.

"So, Poppy what did you mean the other day when you said you could feel Branch waking up?" Biggie asked.

"Yeah, girl, that was pretty weird." DJ said.

"Well I've all told you guys about the princess's rings for her and her true love, right?" She began to explain.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Well what I didn't tell you is that it telepathically it's wearers." She said.

"What? No way!" said Smidge.

"Yes way," Poppy said, "Branch write down the first thing you think and give it to them. Don't let me see." Poppy said as she handed him some of her scrap booking materials.

First Branch showed all the Snack Pack that the paper was completely blank. He then wrote down "Pink" and handed the paper to the Snack Pack.

Without explanation, Poppy simply said "Pink."

They were all stunned. After that they all talked and had lunch together. Creek stayed silent through most of it. He lagged behind when the rest of the Snack Pack left.

Once they were gone he just looked at Poppy and said "Why him?"

She simply said "The heart wants what it wants."

He began to get angry and marched towards Branch. "I challenge you to a duel for Poppy's love." He said.

"We aren't fighting over her. She is her own woman and it is her choice. Not mine, and definitely not yours." Branch said.

At this remark Creek swung a punch at Branch, which Branch dodged with ease.

"Creek, stop this at once." Poppy plead.

"No! He doesn't deserve you!" Creek yelled pushing her to the ground to get to Branch.

"Okay now you're asking for it. No one, and I mean NO ONE does that to the love of my life." Branch threatened. Creek kept coming at him. Branch was done messing around. No more just dodging. He was going to teach Creek a lesson.

Creek rushed at him, Branch simply pushed his arm out of the way, and punched Creek straight in the nose.

"Had enough yet?" Branch taunted. But, Creek got back up. Branch delivered a swift kick to Creek's side, sending him hurling to the ground, out of breath.

"NEVER HURT HER AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME?" Branch yelled as he went to Poppy and helped her up.

"I know he's your friend, but I couldn't let him get away with that." Branch said, trying to sound apologetic, even though he was very proud of what he'd done.

"It's okay. I know you're just protective of me because you love me." She said.

"Let's go back to the bunker, okay?" Branch asked.

"That sounds great." Poppy responded.

"Hey, so this might be a little weird and too early, but you've spent the last couple nights here, and that's been amazing. Is it too much for me to ask you to move in with me?" He asked awkwardly.

She just wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "Of course I'll move in with you Branchie. I love you."

"I love you too!" He yelled as he energetically picked her up and rapidly kissed her over and over again.

 **A/N: Well that's that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry I was gone so long. I promise I will make more time for my writing because I love you all. As always any suggestions are appreciated so just PM me or leave a review. Oh yeah, and that song was Everything by** **Michael Bublé. Until next time. I love ya.**


	6. The Talk

**A/N: Hey guys. Been a long time I know. Sorry. Anyways I'm back and I dont know if I'll be able to put a lot of time into this cause I've started college, but I'm certainly going to try because I love you all. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

The tension grew as Poppy and Branch walked to the Royal Pod to ask for King Peppy's aproval in the matter of Poppy moving in with Branch. King Peppy, who was happy to see them both, was confused as to why they seemed so nervous.

"What's the matter?" King Peppy asked concernedly.

"I, well, w-we just wanted to get your aproval, t-to know if Poppy could move into my bunker with m-me?" Branch stuttered out embaresedly.

"Branch, I know you feel safe in that bunker, but you are going to be king one day and you two need to be living in a Royal Pod. A king and queen need to be public figures. I will have construction started today, and for the time being, you may stay in your bunker. But once it is ready, you two need to move into the pod." King Peppy said.

"So that's a yes?" Poppy said excitedly.

"Indeed" said Peppy.

Poppy sensed that although Branch was happy, he was weighted down by the thought of not living in his bunker. She held his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, I know you're scared that you won't be able to protect me outside the bunker, but it will be okay, I promise. We'll have royal guards and we will be safe, okay?," she said. And she continued, unsure of herself and afraid of his answer, "Un-unless you're having second th-thoughts about us?" she spit out and nearly began crying.

"Of course not," he said immediately, dashing her fears, as she let out a sigh of relief and kissed him quickly, yet passionately. "I'm just worried and nervous. It's been so long since I've lived in a pod. And I'm terrified of losing you so soon after just getting you back." He said.

She looked him straight in the eyes, and said "You'll never lose me. Never again." She said it so calmly and matter of factly that him worries dissapated.

They continued to head back to the bunker and consoled eachother with loving words and sweet kisses.

After hours in the bunker together and many more kisses, Poppy finally got up and said "Branch, I need to go talk to Creek... alone. He won't hurt me, but if you are there he will start another fight. i know you can handle yourself, but if he is busy fighting i wont be able to say what i need to say to him. Having said that, because I know it will make you feel safer, its okay if you follow behind, but dont let him see you, okay?"

"Okay," he said. "I don't like or trust him, but I do trust you. But if i sense anything, I'm tackling him first and asking questions later, deal?"

"Fine," she said, deciding not to say aloud that she actually enjoyed seeing Branch beat up Creek earlier. She still cared about Creek despite everything, but knowing that Branch could protect her and was willing to do whatever it took for her made her feel safer. She knee he could hear all this telepathically anyways, and saw a grin cross his face at the thought of her enjoyment of the beat down.

As Poppy walked to Creek's pod, even from his far off unseen vantage point, Branch kept thinking to her, "I love you, I love you, I love you." He could feel her blush and even let out a half giggle, attempting to stay silent.

"Creek, we need to talk." Poppy said while knocking on his door.

Creek walked out shirtless showing thr bruise on his side Branch had given him and he still had the bloody nose aswell.

"What?" He said rather rudely.

In the distance Branch was ready to beat him up again for disrespecting Poppy.

Sensing this, Poppy thought to him "Easy boy." and that calmed Branch.

"Listen, you either need to learn to respect what Branch and I have, or leave us alone. Option three is Branch kicks your ass again." Poppy said with a smirk, and the statement caused Branch to smile in the distance.

"I'm sorry Poppy. I really am. i was just frustrated because I lost the chance to be with you and confused at why you were with him. After all he's done to you. When I asked 'Why him?' I wasn't trying to mock you or him. it was a genuine question. And I'm asking it again now. Please, help me understand. Maybe then I can move on." He said, genuinely.

"Creek, I can go on listing all the qualities I love about Branch, for a literal eternity, but at the rnd of the day you still won't see those qualities yourself. All I can say is the heart wants what the heart wants. I hope you can accept that, because I do love you Creek. But as a friend. And I'm sorry, but its never going to be anything more than that." She said truely sorry for her friend.

"Okay Poppy," he said sadly, " I can accept that, but I need some time. I'll talk to you later." He said as he closed the door.

When they got back to the bunker Poppy started bawling. Branch just held her and pet her hair. "Its okay." he said and shushed her lovingly.

"Why? Why can't he just be supportive?" she asked as she cried more into his lap.

"Because he loves you. He can't help it. I'm not one to defend Creek, but I do understand what he is feeling. He feels rejected. The way I did before I realised I was your true love, and you were mine. Before I remembered. And more than that you are with me. And he always hated me. Always saw me as less than him because I didn't have my colors. And you choosing me over him makes him feel like he isn't good enough. It isn't your fault babe." He said as lovingly and supportively as he could.

He wiped the tears off her eyes and kissed her. She smiled as she looked into and drew strength from his icy eyes that were both cold and warm at the same time. They knew their Royal Pod would be finised before tomorrow night, so they fell asleep together and enjoyed their last night in the bunker.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to keep writing when I have the time. Love ya.**


End file.
